Barbie Mariposa
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE : Un astéroïde s’écrase sur le Continent libérant une force alienne. Son objectif : trouver de l’énergie à tout prix. Sa méthode : le genre classé X. Réponse au challenge de Yam115.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Barbie Mariposa_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**NA 1** : réponse (plus ou moins fidèle) au challenge de yam115 sur le site de GSO : « Une météorite s'écrase non loin de la cité d'Atlantis. A cause de son atterrissage forcé, une fumée colorée de type d'origine extraterrestre s'échappe de ce gros cailloux et se dirige tout droit vers la cité. Cette fumée à pour but de prendre possession d'un corps humain très sensible et de reprendre son énergie vitale mais pour cela il devrait y avoir une sensation de chaleur très agréable telle que l'amour, le touché, le sexe ... ". Voilà à toi d'imaginer la suite, bien sûr je veux que tous les personnages soient exposés à cette fumée ^^ »

**NA 2** : j'ai choisi la couleur rose pour notre étrange fumée … ce qui explique aussi le titre en fait.

**Résumé** : un astéroïde s'écrase sur le Continent libérant une force alienne. Son objectif : trouver de l'énergie à tout prix. Sa méthode : le genre classé X.

**Genre et rating** : Courant saison 3. Genre : euh, n'importenawak ? Bon, le plus proche devrait être « horreur ».

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi !

* * *

- Alors ? demanda Elisabeth qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de commande.

- Alors, lui répondit Rodney qui était assis à l'une des consoles Anciennes et tapotait fiévreusement sur son ordinateur, j'essaye comme d'habitude de nous sauver tous d'une mort affreuse et j'aimerais un peu de silence, histoire de pouvoir me concentrer.

Elisabeth réprima un petit soupir. _Oooooo_-kay, aujourd'hui était visiblement un jour « sans » dans le monde merveilleux du docteur Rodney McKay.

- Colonel ? Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda Rodney.

//_Pas de problème de mon côté McKay, comme dit le dicton, « scout toujours prêts _»// lui répondit la voix du Colonel John Sheppard déformée par les télécommunications.

Elisabeth sourit à la remarque de John. Rodney répondit à son coéquipier tout en tapotant sur son ordinateur.

- Oui, et bien, vous allez avoir une nouvelle occasion de remporter une autre jolie médaille à apposer sur votre poitrail de scout. Je suis certain que c'est toute cette ferraille qui brille qui attire le regard des groupies comme des pies.

_//Hey ! Je peux vous assurer McKay que ce n'est pas mon poitrail qui retient l'attention de ces dames, en fait, l'objet de leur totale affection, quoiqu'en certaines occasions brillant je vous l'accorde est --//._

_//Colonel Sheppard, dois-je vous rappeler que cette ligne est publique ?//_ interrompit la voix grave, et un tantinet agacée, jugea Elisabeth, du Colonel Caldwell.

_//Oui, bien sûr Monsieur, désolé//,_ répondit John sur un ton qui ne sonnait pas particulièrement désolé aux oreilles d'Elisabeth.

_//Docteur McKay, les F-302 sont prêts, à votre commande_// ajouta Caldwell.

Rodney tapota quelques instructions sur son ordinateur.

- Bien, vous pouvez y allez.

_//Escadron Charlie, vous avez le feu vert_// annonça Caldwell.

_//Escadron Charlie, bien reçu//_ répondit John.

Elisabeth retint son souffle. Elle mit, subrepticement, les mains derrière son dos et entrelaça ses doigts. Pour la chance … ils en avaient bien besoin. Elle savait que John était un excellent pilote mais il n'en restait pas moins que la mission était délicate.

- Bien, vous approchez de la zone, annonça Rodney, toujours concentré sur son ordinateur. Sheppard, vous pourrez lancer la première salve dès que vos ordinateurs de bord vous l'indiqueront. Je vous rappelle que vous devez tous tirer en même temps si nous voulons atteindre notre but … et si vous voulez éviter que notre jolie cité ne finisse écrasée comme un vulgaire insecte.

_//Merci Rodney, sympa de ne pas nous mettre la pression//_ répondit John sur un ton sarcastique.

- Loin de moi cette intention Colonel, je souhaitais juste vous rappeler les faits … ou plutôt les faits qui ne manqueront pas d'arriver si vous échouez.

Comme un insecte écrasé par une tapette géante, l'image était malheureusement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus exact, pensa Elisabeth, ses doigts toujours croisés derrière son dos.

Les senseurs de la Cité avaient détecté l'astéroïde il y avait maintenant quelques jours. Il était d'une taille impressionnante. Sa vélocité était elle aussi inhabituelle mais ce qui avait immédiatement retenu l'attention de tout le monde ç'avait été la détermination de son point de chute : l'endroit exact ou Atlantis reposait sur les eaux tranquilles d'Atlantica.

Ils avaient d'abord cru à une arme des Réplicateurs mais les senseurs n'avaient détecté aucune technologie émanant de l'astéroïde et ils avaient juste décidé que c'était « la faute à pas de chance », comme avait déclaré John.

Et quand on parle de la guigne … Le Dédale avait fait une mauvaise rencontre lors de son retour vers Atlantis – les wraiths étaient aux abois depuis le réveil des Réplicateurs, et les terriens devaient désormais compter sur deux formidables ennemis au lieu d'un seul, yep, la chance leur avait visiblement tourné le dos – et était, si l'on puit dire, en cale sèche, pour réparation. Le vaisseau Asgard ne leur serait donc d'aucune utilité pour détruire l'astéroïde. Mais il restait les F-302.

Plus manoeuvrables que les Jumpers, et surtout plus rapides, les petits vaisseaux hybrides, à la technologie moitié terrienne moitié asgard, pourraient, en conjuguant leur force de feu, détruire l'astéroïde tout en échappant aux débris provoqués par l'explosion. C'était du moins ce qu'espéraient Rodney et Radeck qui avaient passé les derniers jours à calculer la force de frappe nécessaire pour accomplir ce petit miracle.

- MAINTENANT ! Hurla soudain Rodney, interrompant le flot des pensées d'Elisabeth.

* * *

C'était une sensation étrange … comme de tomber mais sans jamais heurter le sol. Oui, c'était ça, une sensation de chute libre, de chute interminable.

Une sensation de liberté.

Libre … elle était enfin libre ! Après toutes ces années d'attentes. Des siècles en fait. Combien exactement ? 5, 10, 15, plus peut-être …. Mais peu importait parce que désormais, elle était libre.

Elle flottait, immatérielle. Hum, il faudrait résoudre ce petit problème en premier. Elle ne pouvait pas rester à a jamais sous forme de vapeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh comme il lui tardait de sentir à nouveau ! Sentir le sol sous ses pieds, le vent dans ses cheveux, le soleil sur sa peau et … un homme sous elle.

Oui, il fallait qu'elle regagne sa forme humaine et qu'elle trouve rapidement de quoi se nourrir.

* * *

Rodney était déjà assis en salle de débrifieng lorsque John entra, suivi de caldwell. Rodney ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le Colonel Caldwell avait toujours l'air vaguement constipé lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de Sheppard. Tout le monde savait que Caldwell avait voulu le poste de Sheppard lorsqu'ils avaient repris le contact avec la Terre après le siège, mais garder une rancœur pendant presque deux ans, ça frisait vraiment le ridicule, pensait Rodney. A moins que cela ne soit la coiffure franchement pas très réglementaire de Sheppard qui provoque cet air d'intense crispation intestinale chez le commandant du Dédale.

- Bien, annonça Elisabeth, en s'installant à la longue table oblongue de la salle de réunion. Messieurs, si je comprends bien, les félicitations sont de rigueur.

John sourit. Il était assis lui aussi, ou plus exactement avachis sur sa chaise, son bras pendant nonchalamment sur le côté.

- Yep, pas d'opération Raid (2) à craindre.

- Et tous les F-302 sont rentrés à la base sans encombre, Colonel ? Demanda Elisabeth en se tournant cette fois vers Caldwell.

- Oui Docteur Weir. Deux d'entre eux ont été légèrement endommagés par le souffle de l'explosion mais les pilotes n'ont rien et l'équipe du Dédale est déjà sur les réparations.

Elisabeth sourit et referma son PAD.

- Parfait, il semblerait que la chance nous ait souris cette fois, nous en avions bien besoin.

- Hum, fit John. Oui, mais …

- Mais ? Interrogea Elisabeth.

- Je me demande quand même ce que c'était que cette fumée rose.

Rodney leva immédiatement la tête de son ordinateur.

- De la fumée rose ? Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Huhu, yep, de la fumée rose. Elle s'échappait de l'un des débris.

- De la fumée rose, répéta Rodney.

- Oui, McKay, c'est exactement ça, de la fumée rose, réitéra John à son tour, sur un ton agacé.

- Colonel, il n'y a aucune chance pour que vous ayez pu voir quoique ce soit de rose sortir de cet astéroïde, répliqua Rodney. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un petit problème post adrénaline, je suis certain que Carson a une potion qui traîne sur une étagère quelque part dans ce qui lui tient lieu d'infirmerie. Je vous conseille aussi de visiter un peu moins souvent Radek et sa clique de joyeux sommeliers Pégasiens, quoique que la fumée soit une intéressante variante du très conventionnel éléphant.

John fronça les sourcils et allait répondre vertement à Rodney lorsqu'il fut coupé par Caldwell.

- Euh, désolé de vous contredire Docteur mais tous les pilotes ont reporté avoir observé le même phénomène.

Cette fois le sourire sur le visage de John disait « et toc, je vous l'avais bien dit ! » et ce fut au tour de Rodney de froncer les sourcils

- Dans ce cas Colonel, je crois que nous avons un sérieux problème sur les bras. Hallucinations collectives ou une exposition à une … une bactérie ou quelque chose dans le genre, dit Rodney qui éloigna – pas très discrètement – sa chaise de celle de John, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de ce dernier. Je crois que nous devrions prévenir Carson.

- Je dois reconnaître que cela paraît pour le moins curieux, dit Elisabeth, mais nous sommes dans une autre galaxie après tout, et nous avons vu notre lot de choses curieuses, n'est-ce pas ? Rodney, vous êtes certain que --

- Oui Elisabeth, je suis certain qu'il est scientifiquement impossible qu'une fumée _rose_ s'échappe des débris d'un astéroïde, soupira Rodney sur le ton qu'il employait généralement avec les natifs, et ce peu importe l'origine céleste du dit astéroïde. En fait, aucune fumée tout court ne peut s'en être échappé. Dois-je vous faire un petit cours ? Hum, apparemment oui.

Rodney éteignit son ordinateur et fit face à ses collègues.

- Notre ami et heureusement défunt astéroïde (3) était de type S, pas très fréquent je vous l'accorde mais néanmoins très connus. Il s'agit des astéroïde de type silicique ce qui explique leur apparence brillante – notez que je dis bien brillante et non pailletée au cas ou certains voudraient y voir un fondement à leur illusion … rose (le regard noir de John foudroya à nouveau Rodney qui continua cependant comme si de rien n'était) – ils sont riches en métal et d'après ce que nos senseurs nous ont appris, celui-ci contenait principalement du fer et du nickel. Là, voilà, rien de mystérieux, juste un astéroïde. Quoique nous allons bien évidemment étudier les débris. L'étude de cet astéroïde nous en apprendra certainement plus sur la formation de Pégase et sur le disque protoplanétaire qui est à l'origine de --

- Oui, très bien, le coupa Caldwell qui se tourna vers Elisabeth. Docteur Weir, je vais demander aux pilotes de se présenter à l'infirmerie, on ne sait jamais. Je vous laisse, je dois retourner superviser les réparations de mon vaisseau. Tenez moi au courant.

Il salua toutes les personnes présentes, eut un petit salut sec pour Sheppard et sortit de la pièce, fier comme artaban.

Elisabeth soupira et porta la main à son communicateur radio.

- Carson ? Vous êtes occupé ? Bien, vous allez recevoir de la visite d'ici peu. Sept personnes pour être exactes, dont le Colonel Sheppard. Oui, oui, nous arrivons pour vous expliquer cela de vive voix.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Carson perplexe qui fit son entrée dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

- Alors ? Demanda cette dernière.

-Alors ? Carson haussa les épaules. Alors rien. John est en parfaite forme physique et les pilotes du Dédale vont bien, malgré la fatigue et le stress dus à leur dernière petite rencontre avec les Wraiths. Aucun signe d'infection d'aucune sorte … de toute manière, la Cité aurait immédiatement réagi à une infection d'origine bactérienne, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, ils ont tous formellement indiqué avoir vu ce morceau de caillou tomber sur le Continent, laissant une longue traînée de fumée _rose_ derrière lui.

Elisabeth sourit.

- Un caillou ? Ne laissez pas Rodney entendre ça !

- Aye, vous avez raison, il serait capable de me faire une de ces interminables leçons d'astronomie. Le pire, ce n'est pas tant la leçon en elle-même que le ton condescendant qu'il a lorsqu'il vous parle en soupirant toutes les deux phrases comme si vous étiez un pauvre demeuré, répondit carson. Et en parlant de notre petit génie, où est-il ?

- Nous avons envoyé deux équipes sur le Continent pour examiner les débris. Cette terre est immense et nous avons eu de la chance que le campement des Athosiens n'ait pas été touché, sinon les malheureux auraient pour la seconde fois perdu leur maison. Carson, tout va bien ? Demanda Elisabeth au médecin qui semblait pensif.

- Oui, oui, je pensais juste à Rodney. Vous savez, je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison de le laisser retourner travailler si peu de temps après sa petite aventure avec cette machine à ascensionner.

Elisabeth fronça les sourcils.

- Mais je croyais que tout était rentré dans l'ordre, je veux dire, vous avez bien remplacé l'ADN manipulé par la machine par son ADN d'origine, non ?

Carson soupira.

- Oui, oui, ça a marché … grâce à Rodney. C'est lui qui en fin de compte a trouvé la solution, aux portes de la mort, je dois le dire, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant à l'idée qu'il avait bien failli perdre son ami. C'est juste … en fait, je dois être honnête, il n'y a rien qui médicalement justifie qu'il reste au repos mais j'aurais juste été un peu plus tranquille s'il avait pris quelques jours.

Elisabeth se leva pour raccompagner Carson à la porte de son bureau. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste réconfortant.

- Carson, le jour ou Rodney voudra prendre quelques jours de repos, c'est ce jour là qu'il faudra que nous nous inquiétions. Ne vous en faites pas, il va bien.

* * *

L'endroit était agréable et il lui tardait de pouvoir marcher sur cette herbe qu'elle devinait douce, de pouvoir toucher les feuilles des arbres autour d'elle.

Et toute cette vie ! Elle pouvait la deviner partout autour d'elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas quitté cette horrible prison.

Oui, une prison. Ils l'avaient condamnée à cet exil éternel, à ce voyage sans fin dans le froid de l'espace. Dans le silence, coupée de toutes sensations. C'avait été pire que la mort.

Mais pour qui se croyaient ils donc ! Des êtres supérieurs. Bah ! Ils pouvaient garder leur Ascension. Pour ce qu'ils en faisaient. Tous à regarder ailleurs lorsque des planètes entières disparaissaient, des civilisations rasées en une nuit par les wraiths. A quoi leur servaient leurs fabuleux pouvoirs s'ils se contentaient de regarder et de compter les points ? Et comment pouvaient-ils la juger elle ? Certainement, elle, elle ne pouvait pas être taxée de complicité d'eugénisme. Bien entendu, elle avait besoin de quelques vies pour survivre mais franchement, pouvait-on comparer ces quelques morts aux billions d'êtres humains tués par les wraiths et tout ça sous le nez des Anciens ?

Non, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle glissait, frôlant la végétation autour d'elle, tout à l'anticipation de son retour lorsqu'elle les sentit. Oui, c'était une _sensation_. La première depuis des millénaires. Une sensation qui annonçait son retour à la vie.

Des hommes.

* * *

Le jeune garçon hésita.

- Je ne sais pas Garwin, je crois que nous devrions attendre les Terriens. Sûrement, le Colonel Sheppard ne va pas tarder, Halling à dit à Jinto que --

- Ooooh, ça va, j'ai compris, tu as la trouille, et bien moi pas. Je veux voir cette étoile, répondit Garwin qui se mit à courir à travers le feuillage. Il entendit Kaliac l'appeler mais c'était peine perdue : il ne rentrerait pas au campement avant d'avoir vu cette étoile. Une étoile morte, tombée du ciel ! Il fallait qu'il voie ça.

* * *

Oui, oui, il était là, bientôt là, elle pouvait le sentir, elle imaginait presque pouvoir le toucher.

Ah !

Il était là.

Elle espérait juste qu'elle aurait assez de force pour une dernière matérialisation avant de pouvoir se nourrir.

* * *

Un immense cratère s'était formé à l'impact de la météorite et Garwin fixait, fasciné, la terre brûlée devant lui. Un gémissement le soutira à sa contemplation. Il tourna la tête et poussa une exclamation étouffée.

Là, près d'un arbre, miraculeusement épargné par le choc, se trouvait adossée une femme. Du moins, Garwin pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle avait de longs, très longs cheveux blancs qui recouvraient entièrement son corps frêle. Et elle était vieille, vraiment très vieille, plus vieille que Charin qui était le personne la plus âgée que Garwin connaissait. On aurait presque dit … Garwin frissonna. Oui, on aurait presque dit qu'un wraith s'était nourrie d'elle tant elle était vieille. Mais il n'y avait aucun wraith sur le Continent, n'est-ce pas ? Ici, ils étaient en sécurité, c'était ce que leur avaient dit les terriens. Ce qu'ils leur avaient promis.

La femme poussa un nouveau gémissement et Garwin sursauta. Une main blanche, si décharnée qu'on eut pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un squelette, se leva et l'inconnue fit signe à Garwin d'avancer, juste avant de retomber par terre, sans aucun doute, vidée de toute énergie.

Garwin avait toujours été curieux. C'est cette curiosité qui l'avait poussé à quitter le campement, malgré les instructions des terriens, pour aller voir l'étoile tombée du ciel ; et c'était cette même curiosité qui le poussait à se rapprocher de la femme allongée par terre.

De toute manière, c'était juste une vieille femme que pourrait-elle bien lui faire ? Il voulait savoir qui elle était, Ce qu'elle faisait là. Peut-être était-ce une de ces créatures vivants dans les forêts dont parlent les contes pour enfants, une créature dont l'étoile avait détruit la maison. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider. Et pour une fois, il serait accueilli comme un héros !

Il s'agenouilla devant elle. Il vit ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne lui parvient. Elle devait être trop faible pour hausser le ton. Une fois encore, la main blanche se leva et cette fois, elle fit signe à GArwin de se pencher. Sans réfléchir, il se baissa vers elle et les mains qui quelques secondes plus tôt avaient paru si fragiles le saisirent violement et l'attirèrent vers le visage de la vieille femme …

… qui l'embrassa.

Garwin avait 17 ans, il n'était pas complètement ignorant des affaires de cœur. Il avait déjà embrassé des filles. Enfin, une. Mais ce baiser était très différent de celui qu'il avait échangé avec Laralle, l'été précédent. Complètement différent … c'était WOW ! Enivrant, oui, c'était, c'était …

… douloureux ! Non, non, STOP !!!!!

Garwin essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de la vieille femme, mais on aurait dit que ses forces l'avaient complètement abandonné. Les traits de la vieille femme changèrent devant ses yeux. Ses joues creuses se remplirent et sa peau se colora, ses cheveux, filasses et blancs, prirent de l'éclat et une teinte rousse, comme le feu. Les yeux, jusque là vides et presque blancs, étaient d'un bleu limpide.

Le baiser s'interrompit enfin.

La femme repoussa Garwin qui tomba lourdement au sol. Il leva la main vers elle, il fallait qu'elle l'aide, il se sentait si mal. Et c'est alors qu'il comprit ce qui c'était passé. Sa main. Sa main était toute parcheminée comme l'avait été celle de la femme avant le baiser. Il leva les yeux vers elle et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il ne parvint qu'à articuler un gargouillis intelligible.

La femme éclata de rire et rejeta sa chevelure derrière ses épaules.

- Hum, pas mal, mais peut mieux faire n'est-ce pas ? Quel âge me donne tu ? 50 ? 45 ans ? Trop vieux, beaucoup trop vieux. Il va falloir que je trouve un autre spécimen. Après toutes ces années, j'aurais besoin de plusieurs recharges.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son front. Garwin frissonna. Il avait peur, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur. Il allait mourir, il le savait.

- Tu es si jeune. J'ai eu de la chance, si tu avais été plus âgé, les choses n'auraient pas été aussi faciles.

Garwin ne dit rien. Il s'était trompé. Il y avait bien un wraith dans les bois en fin de compte …

- Je suppose que je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé, je te dois bien ça. Après tout, tu m'as rendu la vie. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa à nouveau.

… un wraith au visage humain.

* * *

Enfin !!!! Elle était libre de tout faire, libre de vivre !

Ivre de cette nouvelle vie qu'elle pouvait sentir couler en elle comme la sève d'un jeune arbre, elle se mit à virevolter, dansant autour du corps qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

Une vie pour une vie … quelques vies de ces humains si délicieusement mortels pour qu'elle puisse elle, vivre à jamais.

Comme les autres elle avait subi l'Ascension, comme les autres elle s'était élevée mais elle avait rapidement regretté sa vie d'avant. Elle avait passé des siècles à chercher le moyen de concilier immortalité et plaisir d'une vie matérielle. Et elle avait trouvé. C'avait été si simple en fin de compte.

Mais ils avaient tout gâché avec leur soi-disant principes moraux supérieurs ! Supérieurs, tu parles !

Elle descendit jusqu'à un petit cours d'eau et se pencha sur l'onde. Elle caressa son visage et éclata à nouveau de rire. C'était si merveilleux ! Elle se leva et commença à marcher. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre donneur et vite. Déjà, sur sa main était apparues quelques rides. Ce gamin devait bien avoir un grand frère, avec un peu de chance, un jumeau. L'idée la fit rire. Elle adopta à nouveau sa forme immatérielle, et un mince filet de fumée rose se mit à filtrer à travers les bois.

**A suivre ….**

(1) Je suis une farouche anti-barbie, pas parce qu'il s'agit d'une poupée mais parce qu'elle véhicule une image de la femme qui me donne envie de vomir : visage aryen, corps de rêve (on dit même que la première version de la Barbie aurait été, au regard de ses proportions, incapable de se tenir debout si elle avait été humaine), beurk, beurk et rebeurk. Et puis tout ce rose ! Gah ! Quant aux dessins animés, no comment. Le titre est d'ailleurs issu d'un de ces nanars (mariposa veut dire papillon en espagnol, faudra m'expliquer pourquoi les producteurs ont gardé le titre espagnolisé, sans doute pour la sonorité) qui lui-même s'inscrit dans la série Barbie Fairytopia (bah voyons …).

(2) Pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous qui ne connaissent peut-être pas, Raid est une marque d'insecticide. Leur slogan était « Raid, tue raide tous les insectes », et paf ! on voyait un pov' insecte écrabouillé par un aérosol de Raid. Traumatisant, vraiment, enfin, surtout si vous étiez un pov' insecte bien sûr …

(3) Hey, vous saviez que l'on appelle astéroïde le corps céleste dans l'espace et météorite le même corps lorsqu'il s'écrase sur terre ? Cool la science, non ?

(4) Les étoiles se forment à partir d'un nuage de gaz et de poussières dont la partie centrale s'effondre sur elle-même. Puis, à l'intérieur de la nébuleuse résiduelle, la matière finit par se condenser en un disque qui va donner à son tour naissance aux planètes. Les astronomes parlent de disque protoplanétaire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Suite dédicacée à VLU, parce que je sais combien elle aime Carsonichou ...**

* * *

- Bonjour Halling, dit John en tendant la main à l'Athosien qui était venu à leur encontre.

Halling fronça les sourcils, se demandant un moment ce que signifiait la main tendue du Terrien puis sourit et, se rappelant visiblement la coutume terrienne, serra la main du Colonel tout en le saluant de la tête.

- Bonjour Colonel Sheppard. Nous sommes heureux d'apprendre que votre mission a été couronnée de succès.

- Merci Halling. Yep, nous avons --

Il fut interrompu par des cris et les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers le brouhaha provenant du campement. Plusieurs Athosiens, dont un adolescent, vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Halling ! Garwin …. Garwin a disparu ! Annonça l'un des Athosiens.

- Que s'est-il passé Tarell ? Demanda Halling.

Tarell désigna l'adolescent de la main.

- Garwin et Kaliac ont voulu voir l'étoile … Kaliac est revenu mais pas Garwin.

- Un problème Halling, demanda John.

Halling soupira. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kaliac. L'adolescent avait les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Je crains que l'un de nos enfants n'ait voulu jouer aux … scientifiques. Garwin est un jeune homme curieux de tout, il aime partir en exploration.

- « La science ? Après tout, qu'est-elle, sinon une longue et systématique curiosité », déclama Rodney.

Halling et John tournèrent la tête vers lui. Halling semblait gêné quant à John, il jeta un regard noir à Rodney.

- Euh, André Maurois … Je veux dire ce n'est pas de moi, mais de lui … Maurois.

Halling hocha la tête et sourit maladroitement à Rodney avant de se tourner à nouveau vers John.

- Je dois vous laisser. Je dois annoncer la nouvelle de la disparition de Garwin à sa mère.

- Je … je suis sûr que Gershwin va bien, lança Rodney à Halling qui se retourna et lui fit une petit signe de la tête avant de rejoindre le campement accompagné de Tarell et de Kaliac.

John fixait toujours Rodney, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Quoi ! Lâcha Rodney, agacé.

- Toujours aussi sensible, hein McKay.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans la lecture de son LSD.

- La curiosité est ce qui fait progresser la science, Colonel. Ce Gershwin a --

- Garwin.

- Quoi ?

-Garwin, le prénom du gamin est Garwin, pas Gershwin.

- Oh.

- Oui, oh.

John porta la main à son communicateur radio.

- Lorne ?

_//Oui, Colonel_.//Répondit le Major Lorne.

- Notre mission a légèrement évolué.

_//Evolué, Colonel ?//_

- Un jeune athosien a disparu, probablement non loin du site du crash de notre météorite. Il est notre priorité (John leva la main pour stopper les récriminations qu'il pouvait sentir venir de McKay).

_//Compris. Est-ce que je dois prévenir Atlantis pour qu'ils envoient un autre Jumper avec une équipe médicale ?//_

- Hum, oui, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

Rodney boudait. C'en était presque risible. John sourit en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'astrophysicien qui grommelait dans sa barbe tout en effectuant des réglages sur son LSD. John plaignait l'équipe scientifique qui les accompagnait : avec un Rodney d'humeur normale, leur vie n'était déjà pas facile mais avec un McKay grognon …

John connaissait bien Rodney. Il savait très bien que le scientifique voulait lui aussi retrouver ce gamin en vie et comprenait fort bien que la vie d'un enfant était plus importante que n'importe quelle découverte scientifique mais c'était juste plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il joue les Père Fouettard.

Halling et trois autres Athosiens les avaient rejoints dans leurs recherches. Ils avaient la description du gamin : 17 ans, de taille moyenne, cheveux roux, yeux bleus, vêtu d'une veste verte et de bottes marrons.

- Aha ! Fit soudainement McKay qui accéléra le pas et disparut dans le feuillage dense autour d'eux.

- MCKAY ! _Nondenon_ … grogna John qui se lança à la poursuite de son exaspérant coéquipier.

Ce type était tout simplement INCROYABLE …. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme ! Il pouvait passer des heures à marcher dans une forêt à sursauter aux moindres bruits suspects (c'est-à-dire dès que le vent soufflait un peu trop fort ou qu'il marchait sur une feuille morte !) mais BING ! dès qu'il s'agissait de technologie, il se transformait en une sorte de Chevalier téméraire, sans peur certes mais surtout sans aucun instinct de survie, bon sang !

John rattrapa rapidement Rodney. L'astrophysicien se tenait, un large sourire aux lèvres, au bord d'un cratère encore fumant.

- Nous l'avons trouvé ! Annonça McKay.

- Et nous avons aussi trouvé le malheureux Garwin, ajouta Lorne qui les avait suivis.

John et Rodney se tournèrent vers lui.

Le Major était agenouillé près d'un corps.

Des cheveux roux, des yeux bleus tournés vers le ciel, une veste verte et des bottes marron. Tout collait avec la description de Garwin, tout sauf un petit détail …

Le corps appartenait à un homme qui semblait être âgé de 97 ans et non de 17.

* * *

Carson soupira en se relevant. Il fit un signe de la tête à l'infirmier qui recouvrit le corps de Garwin.

- Quel est votre verdict Doc ? Wraith ? Lui demanda John.

Carson secoua la tête.

- Non, je ne pense pas … il n'y a aucune marque sur la poitrine. J'ai fais quelques prélèvements. Si je trouve des traces d'Enzyme Wraith nous serons fixés.

- Des wraiths … Rodney frissonna et se rapprocha instinctivement de Sheppard. Peut-être qu'un Dard s'est crashé près d'ici lors du siège d'Atlantis ?

John hocha la tête. Oui, c'était plausible.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il attendu aussi longtemps pour attaquer les Athosiens ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler notre petite aventure avec Robinson Crusoé version Pégasienne, il y a deux ans ? Ce wraith avait survécu près de 10 000 ans ! Celui-ci a du attendre jusqu'à ce que … et bien, jusqu'à ce que la faim le fasse sortir du bois. Sans vouloir faire de vilain jeu de mots.

Rodney jetait des regards effrayés autour de lui, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'à tout moment, un wraith furieux et affamé, ne se jette sur eux. Et John ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir … ces foutus vampires intergalactiques lui fichaient lui aussi une sacrée trouille.

- John, annonça Carson, je vais accompagner Halling au campement avec le corps de ce malheureux gamin. Je rentrerai tout de suite après pour étudier les prélèvements.

John hocha la tête.

- Lorne va vous accompagner, c'est plus prudent.

- Merci John, répondit Carson, je dois dire que l'idée d'un wraith en liberté dans les parages n'est pas des plus rassurante et je --

- OUCH ! _Aaaaaargh ..._

John et Carson tournèrent immédiatement la tête en direction du cri. Ils découvrirent un Rodney McKay sur les fesses, à l'intérieur du cratère, se tenant la cheville, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. Carson descendit la paroi et fut à ses côtés en un instant.

- _Bloody Hell_ ! Rodney, vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu plus attention à l'endroit où vous posez les pieds ? Vous êtes pire qu'un gamin qui vient d'entendre la cloche de la récréation sonner. Laissez moi voir ça …

Dents serrées contre la douleur, Rodney parvint néanmoins à répliquer sur un ton grinçant.

- La cloche ? Et encore une confirmation du caractère complètement arriéré d'une certaine partie du globe, pour ne pas la nommée, l'Europe et plus précisément – _AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHH_ !

- Hum, marmonna Carson qui, ignorant comme il en avait l'habitude les insultes de Rodney, palpait la cheville de ce dernier. Je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé mais il n'y a qu'une seule manière de s'en assurer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? Grogna Rodney.

- Vous rentrez avec moi sur Atlantis et hop, sous ce scanner ancien que vous aimez tant.

- Que j'aime … mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Vous avez perdu le peu qui vous restait de neurones ou quoi ?

Carson qui s'était agenouillé près du canadien se releva. Il lança un regard noir à Rodney.

- Vraiment, pour passer autant de temps dans mon infirmerie, il faut bien qu'il y ait une raison, non ? Colonel, vous me donnez un coup de main. Je crois que nous allons avoir deux personnes à rapatrier vers le campement.

- Pas de problème Doc. Mais ne croyez pas que vous vous en sortirez comme ça McKay. C'est la seconde fois que vous agissez sans attendre mes ordres en moins d'une heure.

Les deux hommes fixaient Rodney, bras croisés sur leur poitrine. Rodney les dévisagea tour à tour, yeux écarquillés et bouche grande ouverte.

_Wow_, pensa John, Rodney Mckay réduit au silence. Impressionnant.

Un doigt se leva et fut pointé d'abord dans la direction de John …

- Vous ! Pour mémoire, puisqu'il semblerait que ce qui vous serve de cheveux agisse comme un trou noir et absorbe toutes les informations qui lui sont fournies : JE NE SUIS PAS UN MILITAIRE, _id est_, je n'ai pas à suivre vos ridicules ordres !

… puis de Carson.

- Quant à vous ! Ah ! Est-ce que de la laine m'a poussé sur le dos sans que je m'en sois rendu compte ? Non, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'est-ce qui vous fais croire que J'AIME être dans votre infirmerie … Et j'utilise le mot avec largesse.

Carson et John échangèrent un regard entendu. Leur petit génie tenait la grande forme.

- De toute manière, grogna Rodney qui se releva en s'aidant des racines d'arbres qui bordaient l'intérieur du cratère. J'ai des recherches à mener. Puisque vous êtes médecin, faites donc votre boulot que je puisse retourner travailler tranquillem-- _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

- RODNEY !

- MCKAY !

Cette fois, Rodney avait glissé au fond du cratère. Sa cheville avait tout simplement lâché sous lui et il avait fait un joli roulé-boulé. Carson et John le rejoignirent rapidement.

- Rodney, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Carson.

Rodney était allongé sur le côté et se tenait une fois encore la cheville.

- D'après vous ? Grogna t-il. J'avais mes doutes avec Kavanaugh sur le fait que personne ne vérifie la véracité des diplômes cités dans les curriculum vitae au SGC, mais là j'ai la preuve ultime …

Carson secoua la tête, sourit à son ami et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Et dire que je croyais que vous étiez juste un astrophysicien, il semblerait que vous nous ayez caché vos talents de gymnaste, le taquina t-il. C'était une jolie roulade.

- Yep, un 10 sur 10, ajouta John, une véritable petite Nadia Comaneci et -- hey, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le « Ca » en question se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Rodney. John tendit la main vers l'objet et le toucha. Froid. Curieux …

Bien évidemment, Rodney lui arracha pratiquement l'objet des mains et se mit à le regarder sous toutes les coutures. Ce qui fut une observation plutôt rapide puisqu'il s'agissait d'un simple cube.

- Hum, dit juste Rodney.

Carson fronça les sourcils.

- Ce pourrait-il que ce cube soit à l'origine de cette fameuse fumée rose ? Demanda t-il.

Rodney ne répondit pas, toute son attention sur le cube. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers John en lui tendant l'étrange objet.

- Essayez de l'activer, lui commanda t-il.

John s'exécuta (non sans avoir lever les yeux au ciel : McKay n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordre mais aimait en donner avec tout le charme d'un sergent instructeur).

Rien. Il pensa « allume toi ! », « on ! », et même « Sésame ! » mais le résultat était toujours le même : un cube froid et inerte. Il rendit l'objet à un Rodney visiblement dépité.

- Hum, réitéra ce dernier en examinant le cube.

- Euh, Doc, vous êtes certain qu'il ne s'est pas aussi fait mal à la tête, parce que des phrases monosyllabique, c'est très … _nonrodnesque_.

Cette fois, ce fut à Carson de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Aidez moi plutôt à le relever.

Clopin-clopant, ils parvinrent à remonter les parois du cratère et à rejoindre l'équipe du Major Lorne.

* * *

Une fois à bord du Jumper, Carson avait hésité à ôter la chaussure de Rodney. D'un autre côté, ici ou dans l'infirmerie ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait qu'il allait tôt ou tard devoir le faire. Le tout c'était de distraire Rodney suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre d'opérer rapidement. Carson se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas pédiatre, surtout lorsqu'il s'occupait de l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard. Du moins de ses membres masculins. Pire que des gosses ces trois là ! Et présentement, en guise de sucette destinée à éviter les cris et les pleurs, le plus gros bébé des trois jouait avec cet étrange cube … parfait. Carson qui avait desserré les lacets de la chaussure de Rodney en profita pour soulever la cheville et --

- _Aaaaaah_ ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend Carson ? Vous voulez m'amputer ou quoi ?

Opération Baby McKay réussie.

Ils avaient laissé l'équipe scientifique en compagnie du Major Lorne en fin de compte puis ils avaient ramené le corps de Garwin et joint Teyla par radio. Elle se rendrait sur le Continent pour aider à la cérémonie funéraire. Si tôt après la mort de Charrin, pauvre Teyla. Carson secoua la tête d'un air triste.

- Tout va bien Doc ? Lança John du poste de pilotage.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, Colonel. Hum, Rodney, je crois que cette seconde chute a légèrement aggravé votre cheville mais toujours rien de cassé. Une bonne entorse, rien de plus. Vous pourrez galoper comme si de rien n'était dans une petite semaine.

- Galoper ?! Vous devez me confondre avec les moutons que vous avez -- _Aaaaargh_ !!!

- Oh, désolé Rodney, fit Carson sur un ton pas particulièrement repentant tandis qu'il terminait de bander la cheville de l'astrophysicien.

Hey ! Même le serment d'Hippocrate avait ses limites. D'ailleurs, s'il avait connu Rodney, pas sûr qu'Hippocrate serait resté médecin, pensa Carson.

* * *

Elle sentait qu'elle perdait ses forces. Il avait pourtant été jeune … mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant, pas après toutes ces années. Il fallait qu'elle agisse et vite sinon --

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle le sentit …

Il était différent des autres. Juste de simples humains, les descendants de ces pauvres mortels que les Anciens avaient aider à répandre dans toute la galaxie, avant de les abandonner à leur sort.

Il était un des leurs. Un Ancien … ou ce qui en était le plus approchant.

Elle sentait la force qui émanait de lui et se était attirée par elle, un peu comme ses insectes attirés par la lumière. Et elle languissait de pouvoir se brûler à sa chaleur …

Il lui fallait sa force.

Le petit filet de fumée rose ondula jusqu'au vaisseau atlante et se glissa à l'intérieur juste au moment où la porte se refermait.

* * *

- Allez hop Rodney venez vous asseoir, dit Carson en indiquant la chaise roulante que les infirmiers avaient amenée dans le hangar à Jumper.

- Hop ? Est-ce que c'est le terme médical ? Se plaignit Rodney qui s'installa néanmoins dans la chaise aidé par un infirmier et Carson.

- Rodney … plus vite nous nous rendrons à l'infirmerie, plus vite je pourrais confirmer mon diagnostic concernant votre cheville, et plus vite vous pourrez vous amusez avec votre nouveau jouet.

- Carson, cet objet a été retrouvé au beau milieu du cratère formé par la chute d'une météorite ! Ce n'est pas un jouet, c'est … c'est …

- Humoui, c'est quoi ? Demanda Carson qui avait pris les commandes de la chaise et se dirigea vers le transporteur le plus proche.

- Et bien je ne le sais pas … _encore_, grommela son patient.

- Messieurs, j'ai été ravi de faire le taxi, ou plutôt l'ambulancier, les interrompit John, mais le devoir m'appelle : je dois faire le débriefing de notre macabre découverte à Elisabeth et à Caldwell.

- Macabre ? Pourquoi macabre ? Nous ne savons même pas ce que c'est ! S'insurgea Rodney.

- Rodney, soupira John, je parlais de la découverte du corps de ce pauvre gamin.

- Oh. Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Au moins, le canadien avait-il un air contrit.

- Doc, je maintiens que la tête a aussi reçu un choc, lança John à l'attention de Carson.

- Hey, j'ai entendu ça ! Répliqua Rodney de son fauteuil.

- A tout à l'heure Rodney, lui répondit John, et ne faites pas pleurer les infirmières cette fois !

Les portes du transporteur se refermèrent empêchant John d'entendre la réponse, certainement pas très aimable, de Rodney.

* * *

C'était frustrant … le sentir si près d'elle, et être incapable de faire quoique ce soit !

Si elle avait pu prendre forme humaine, elle aurait certainement tapé du pied comme une petite fille trop gâté à qui l'on refuse un jouet.

Et quel charmant jouet il allait faire, en effet.

Elle n'était généralement pas très « regardante » : du moment qu'il s'acquittait de leur rôle de « batterie », elle ne demandait pas grand chose aux hommes qu'elle choisissait mais parfois, parfois il lui arrivait de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Elle l'avait observé dans le vaisseau. Elle aimait sa voix, un tantinet traînante, plutôt sexy, ses yeux verts – ou était-ce noisette ? – ses lèvres sensuelles et pleines. Son nom l'avait un peu déçu. John. Cela semblait banal, un nom trop court pour porter la moindre noblesse. Un de ces derniers amants, un général, juste avant qu'elle ne s'élève, avait porté un nom digne d'elle : Hippaforalkus (5). Voilà un nom qui avait de la classe … et le général n'avait pas été trop mal non plus.

Elle l'avait avec regret suivi des yeux lorsqu'il avait quitté le hangar.

Il lui fallait se rassasier maintenant … et justement, deux spécimens se dirigeaient vers le vaisseau.

* * *

- Bonsoir Colonel, clamèrent en cœur les deux techniciens chargés de s'occuper des Jumper après leur sortie. Il les salua rapidement et sortit du hangar.

* * *

- Et bah, pour une fois que Sheppard et son équipe nous le ramène en un seul morceau, dit l'un des techniciens en entrant dans le jumper.

- Ouais, un record ! Hey, j'ai reçu la dernière version de WorldCraft, ça te dit une partie ce soir ?

- No problem mon pote. Ca tombe bien, j'ai un litre de la liqueur spéciale du docteur Zelenka. Je lui ai échangé contre deux paquets de Twix.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il utilisait les barres chocolatées qu'il troquait contre sa petite concoction maison pour amadouer McKay.

- Bah, vu le gabarit du monstre à « amadouer », il va falloir qu'il en distille quelques tonneaux de sa fameuse liqueur !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire et se mirent au travail. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le petit nuage rose se former derrière eux.

* * *

Le docteur Zelenka sifflotait en entrant dans le hangar à Jumper pour son inspection quotidienne. Il prit sans même y réfléchir la direction du Jumper que l'équipe de Sheppard venait d'utiliser.

Il aimait les journées qui se terminaient sur une bonne nouvelle. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de recevoir, une très, très bonne nouvelle.

Carson l'avait appelé pour lui dire que Rodney serait au repos forcé pour une dizaine de jours. Mauvaise entorse … Pauvre, pauvre Rodney. Et heureux, très heureux Radek !

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Rodney. Non. Il appréciait sincèrement le canadien. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'il avait été électrifié dans ce couloir.

Radek frissonna au souvenir de cet évènement.

_Humpf_, oui, il l'avait sauvé mais après avoir été responsable de la dite électrocution. Cet _hlupàk_ ! Mais juste après, alors que Rodney avait su qu'il allait mourir, ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait touché. Oui, il aimait bien Rodney … mais cela n'empêchait pas que savoir qu'il allait disposer d'une semaine de paix et de tranquillité dans le labo était une excellente nouvelle, maintenant s'il pouvait trouver le moyen de se débarrasser aussi de Kavanaugh, il --

- _Aaaaaargh_ ! Fit-il en s'écroulant de tout son long sur le sol du Jumper.

Sur quoi, avait-il donc buté ? Il rehaussa ses lunettes et poussa un autre cri en découvrant ce qui était responsable de sa chute.

* * *

Le docteur Biro releva ses lunettes sur son nez puis fit un signe aux infirmiers. Les deux hommes placèrent l'un après l'autre, les cadavres des malheureux techniciens dans un sac qu'ils posèrent sur une civière avant de rejoindre le transporteur.

- J'en saurai un peu plus après l'autopsie, annonça Biro avant de rejoindre les infirmiers. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Caldwell, John et Elisabeth se trouvaient autour du Jumper, lequel était présentement emplis de techniciens cherchant un quelconque indice sur ce qui était arrivé.

- Et vous dites que les corps ont la même apparence que celui de cet athosien ? Demanda Caldwell.

John hocha la tête.

- Affirmatif. Aucune trace sur la poitrine mais cette même apparence squelettique, comme s'ils avaient vieilli prématurément.

- Lewis avait 27 ans, et je crois qu'Akoué venait de fêter son 25ème anniversaire chez lui, au Caméroun, murmura Elisabeth encore sous le choc de la macabre découverte.

- Hum, l'explication la plus plausible à leur mort reste un wraith. Je pense qu'il serait bon de passer en alerte orange, répondit Caldwell.

- J'ai déjà donné l'ordre, répondit Sheppard. J'ai aussi demandé à l'équipe de Lorne de revenir sur Atlantis immédiatement. Teyla veut rester là-bas, pour les funérailles de Garwin. Ronon est avec elle.

- Parfait, répondit sèchement Caldwell, tenez moi au courant.

- Bien entendu Monsieur.

Caldwell prit congé, laissant John et Elisabeth seuls.

- C'est moi ou j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il cherche toujours à me piéger ? Demanda John sur un ton faussement dégagé.

Elisabeth lui sourit.

- John vous êtes le commandant militaire de cette base et tout ce que vous avez accompli est la preuve que la confiance que StarGate Commande a placé en vous est méritée.

Ce fut au tour de John de sourire à Elisabeth.

- Il faudrait peut-être le lui dire … il n'a manifestement pas reçu le mémo.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- John est-ce que vous pensez vraiment qu'un wraith a pu s'infiltrer dans la Cité ?

- Je l'ignore Elisabeth, je l'ignore … allez, je vous raccompagne à vos quartiers.

- Oh, et que me vaut cet honneur ?

- La couleur de notre niveau d'alerte … orange, ce qui, si vous avez lu notre manuel de procédure d'urgence signifie qu'aucun civil ne doit se promener seul. Faites moi d'ailleurs penser à avoir une petite discussion avec un astrophysicien de notre connaissance à ce propos.

- Un problème avec Rodney ?

- Il semble être à nouveau dans sa période « je n'en fais qu'à ma tête ».

- Je vous fais confiance pour le ramener dans le droit chemin.

- A vos ordres Madame !

Ils sortirent du hangar, inconscients du regard qui s'attardaient sur eux. Un regard traversé d'un éclair rose.

**A suivre**

(5) Rappelez vous, c'est le général qui a donné son nom au vaisseau ancien découvert dans l'épisode Inferno, 219 et rebaptisé Orion par Sheppard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un très grand merci à Yam115 pour son défi : cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas pris un tel plaisir à écrire sur SGA !**

* * *

Rodney entra en clopinant dans le laboratoire. Avec un peu de chance, sa petite « évasion » ne serait pas découverte avant un petit moment. Carson avait d'autres chats à fouetter …

Rodney frissonna.

Deux autres cadavres avaient été découverts. Sur Atlantis … et bien entendu, Caldwell avait déclaré l'état d'urgence !

Ils avaient un wraith en liberté sur les bras.

Sauf que ni Carson ni Biro ne pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'un wraith. Il n'y avait aucune marque sur la poitrine des victimes et Rodney avait clairement entendu Biro annoncer à Carson qu'elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'enzyme dans les corps de Lewis et d'Akoué.

Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient un gros, gros problème sur les bras.

Restait juste à identifier ledit problème et pour ça, Rodney avait besoin d'accéder à la banque de données d'Atlantis.

Rodney posa ses béquilles contre le bureau et s'installa à son poste de travail. Quelque chose de pointue lui perça les fesses.

- Ouch ! Qu'est-ce que --

Oh, le cube ! Il l'avait presque oublié ! Il l'avait fourré dans sa poche juste avant de fuir, euh, de sortir, de l'infirmerie.

Rodney posa l'objet sur son bureau.

Un cube, juste ça. Huuuuum …

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Rodney n'était pas plus avancé.

Il avait passé tous les tests possibles et imaginables (allant jusqu'à irradier le mystérieux objet) et rien. Impossible de voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre … au sens littéral du terme.

Et Sheppard n'avait pas réussi à « l'allumer » ce qui signifiait qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être même pas d'un artefact Ancien.

Sans même y réfléchir, Rodney pensa « met toi en marche ! » en direction du cube.

Une lumière blanche éblouissante accompagna cette dernière pensée avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

* * *

John était crevé. Trop de stress et pas assez de sommeil. L'histoire de sa vie depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Atlantis. Il sourit.

Pour rien au monde il ne changerait de vie !

Il tapota son oreiller et exhala lentement. _Aaaaah_, qui aurait cru que le nirvana c'était en fait des draps propres et un coussin moelleux ? Il ferma les yeux et laissa le bruit de l'océan qui filtrait par la fenêtre ouverte, le bercer …

_Elle était magnifique. _

_De longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules, sa peau était cuivrée et il avait une irrépressible envie de la toucher. Elle lui souriait, à califourchon juste au dessus de lui. John tendit la main vers elle. Ses longs cheveux lui chatouillaient les joues. Il l'attira à lui. _

_Il l'embrassa et --_

_//Colonel Sheppard …//_

John se releva brusquement dans son lit, en sueur. Génial, voilà qu'il se mettait à faire des rêves érotiques comme un adolescent en pleine crise de puberté !

_//Colonel Sheppard, répondez.//_

John tâtonna un moment sur sa table de chevet avant de trouver son communicateur. Il le passa derrière son oreille puis répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.

- Sheppard.

_//Colonel, vous êtes attendu d'urgence à l'infirmerie, c'est le docteur Mckay.//_

* * *

Aaaaaah, c'était mieux, beaucoup mieux …

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient toujours noirs mais leur tessiture avaient changé, ils étaient moins crépus, plus lisses ; c'était pareil pour la couleur de sa peau, beaucoup plus claire. Ses yeux ne tarderaient pas à virer au vert, un joli vert pailleté.

Et son petit « puit d'énergie » du moment n'avait même pas perdu de son attrait.

Oui, décidément, utiliser l'un des siens avait toujours été plus efficace que ces mortels.

Les humains étaient trop fragiles, une seule nuit d'amour et pouf ! il n'en restait plus rien, si ce n'est un petit tas d'os. Mais elle devait bien avouer que ce qu'il manquait en qualité, il le rattrapait en quantité.

Ses congénères n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir dans l'imaginaire collectif des peuples de la galaxie de Pégase mais ici, elle avait senti la présence de leurs descendants.

De forts mignons descendants ma foi …

Lorsqu'elle aurait drainé toute l'énergie de John, elle passerait à un autre.

Ce Carson avait l'air tout à fait comestible, se dit-elle en quittant sa forme humaine. Et son nom sonnait de manière bien plus originale.

Sa sortie par la fenêtre n'eut pour témoins que les oiseaux de mer d'Atlantica.

* * *

- Où est-il ! Hurla John en entrant en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

- John ! s'exclama Elisabeth. Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez …

Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et se tourna vers Zelenka qui se trouvait là lui aussi. Radek fit une petite grimace.

- Je l'ai trouvé inconscient dans son labo … il tenait ça dans les mains.

L'ingénieur tchèque tendit le cube qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le cratère à John. John fixa un moment l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa paume comme s'il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait.

- Dans son labo … Mais je croyais qu'il devait passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ? Demanda t-il.

- C'est aussi ce que je croyais, fit une voix à l'accent écossais inimitable derrière eux.

Carson se débarrassa de ses gants en latex dans un des containers qui se trouvait juste derrière la salle d'examen et soupira.

- Carson ! Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Elisabeth.

Carson secoua la tête.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas Elisabeth. Il est dans le coma mais j'ignore quelle en est la cause. Il n'a aucune blessure apparente, aucun trauma n'apparaît sur nos scans. Il n'y a absolument aucune raison médicale expliquant son état.

Elisabeth se tourna vers Radek et désigna de la tête le cube que John avait toujours dans les mains.

- Docteur Zelenka, nous devons en savoir plus sur cet objet.

John tendit le cube à l'ingénieur.

- Je m'y mets tout de suite Docteur Weir, lui répondit Radek qui sortit de l'infirmerie en emportant le cube.

- Carson, est-ce que … est-ce que nous pouvons le voir ? Demanda Elisabeth.

Carson lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

- Oui, bien sûr.

* * *

Elisabeth s'était assise près du lit de Rodney et tenait sa main dans la sienne. John lui, était resté debout.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire que l'homme qui était allongé sur le lit en face de lui était Rodney. Le Rodney McKay qu'il connaissait n'était jamais immobile. Lorsqu'ils passaient la nuit sur une des planètes qu'ils exploraient, John dormait en sa compagnie et manifestement, Rodney continuait dans son sommeil à travailler : il grommelait tout haut (la plupart du temps des phrases inintelligibles, ce qui était fort dommage puisque cela ne fournissait à John aucun matériel pour un peu de chantage …), se redressait parfois soudainement, comme un de ces diables montés sur ressort, pour débiter une formule mathématique sibylline (et tout aussi inutile que les grommellements d'après John). Après ça, le grand Rodney McKay se réveillait frais comme un gardon alors que John portait sous les yeux les traces de ces nuits agitées (et c'était lui qui avait droit à des petites piques du genre « que faites vous donc de vos nuits, Colonel ? Encore une Bimbo intergalactique à satisfaire, hum ? »).

- 500 pages, dit soudain Elisabeth, rompant le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

John haussa les sourcils : de quoi voulait-elle donc parler ?

Elisabeth, continua à parler, sans lever les yeux, tenant toujours la main de Rodney dans la sienne.

- Il a écris un livre sur moi … tout ce que j'ai apporté à Atlantis, les réalisations de toute une vie, de toute ma vie … en 500 pages.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire triste.

- Et bien entendu, il y a le chapitre 10 … le fameux chapitre 10 (6).

John hocha juste la tête. Il ignorait de quoi parlait Elisabeth mais c'était manifestement quelque chose d'important, quelque chose entre Rodney et elle.

- Je … je vais voir si l'équipe de Radek a progressé, dit Elisabeth. Elle se leva, reposant gentiment la main de Rodney sur sa poitrine et sortit de l'infirmerie.

John se retrouva seul avec Rodney. Il soupira et prit la place d'Elisabeth.

- Bon sang, Rodney, dans quel pétrin est-ce que vous vous êtes encore fourré ? Murmura t-il à la forme immobile sur le lit.

* * *

Rodney reposa la carte du menu sur la table devant lui avec un smack sonore. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il était là et bien entendu, pas une seule serveuse à l'horizon ! Déplorable … mais au combien typique de tous les routiers américains. Et en plus, celui-ci semblait tout droit sorti d'un de ces vieux nanars des années 50, jusqu'au Jukebox dans le coin, aux chromes rutilants.

Rodney soupira. Bruyamment.

Toujours aucune serveuse. Et il avait faim. Et soif. D'ailleurs, c'était certainement l'approche d'une crise hypoglycémique qui l'avait poussé à entrer dans ce bouiboui. Il avait déjà dit des dizaines de fois à Sheppard qu'il détestait -- Et tiens, en parlant du loup, où était donc ce fichu fils d'Oncle Sam ? Après tout, s'il était là, assis, à dépérir, c'était à cause du Colonel América. Il devait, une fois encore, s'être trompé de route et ils avaient échoué dans ce minable petit resto. Ce type avait le sens de l'orientation d'une huître ! Comment il avait réussi à entrer dans l'Air Force, ça, c'était un mystère pour Rodney.

Parce que franchement, comment pouvait-on se perdre dans le Nevada en cherchant La ville de Las Végas ?! VEGAS !!! La ville dont les lumières ne s'éteignent jamais. Mais non, ils s'étaient perdus, rectification, SHEPPARD s'était perdu, et ils avaient atterri là et --

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

Huhu, forcément, ce devait être la faute à Sheppard sauf que … sauf que Rodney ne se rappelait pas avoir pris la voiture avec lui. En fait il --

- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? Fit une voix enjouée juste à côté de lui.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait là, un ridicule tablier blanc ceint autour des reins. Le genre avec de la dentelle sur les bords. Et un badge agrafé sur sa poitrine où on pouvait lire « Stagiaire ». Bah, voyons, voilà qui expliquait bien des choses !

Rodney lui jeta un regard noir, se saisit de la carte (qu'il ouvrit volontairement en la faisant claquer brusquement) et déclama.

- Un café noir, des œufs brouillés, du bacon et du Cheddar.

Puis il tendit la carte au serveur. Ce dernier s'éloigna, tout sourire, après avoir rengainé son petit calepin.

- Oh, et un jus d'ananas ! Lui cria Rodney.

Le serveur se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

- Frais le jus de fruit !

Un nouveau signe de tête et le serveur disparut dans la cuisine.

Humpf, au moins il lui avait ôté cet agaçant sourire du visage. Comme si l'incompétence pouvait se cacher derrière un beau sou--

- Voilà !

- Que … Quoi ?!!!

Le serveur venait de déposer sa commande devant Rodney

- Quoi, quoi ? C'est bien que ce que vous avez commandé, non ?

Il sortit son petit calepin et déclama, sur le même ton qu'avait employé Rodney pour passer sa commande :

- Café noir, œufs brouillés, bacon et Cheddar.

Il examina les plats qu'il venait de poser sur la table

- Humoui, on dirait que tout y est. Jusqu'au jus d'ananas frais.

- Mais … mais … comment avez-vous fait pour … pour aller si vite, c'est …

- Personnellement, j'ai une petite préférence pour les frites, les frites françaises, juteuses et fondantes.

Et un plat de frites apparut à côté de la tasse de café de Rodney.

- Vous en voulez une ? Demanda le serveur qui grignotait une frite.

Rodney cligna des yeux, bouche ouverte, parfaite personnification d'un malheureux poisson maintenu hors de l'eau. Son regard fit le tour du petit routier. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient là, chacune occupant un box. Seule.

Et c'est cette image qui, telle la proverbiale ampoule s'allumant au-dessus de la tête des personnages de dessin animé, fut une révélation.

- _OhMonDieu_, murmura t-il, vous … vous êtes un Ancien !

* * *

John s'était installé près du lit de Rodney, un exemplaire de Golf Magazine ouvert sur les genoux. Le même magazine qu'il avait essayé de lire pendant la petite séance improvisée de méditation pré-ascension qu'il avait eue avec Rodney quelques semaines auparavant. Curieusement, les articles sur le tournoi Lancôme avait perdu de leur attrait. Lorsqu'il avait eu la tâche d'aider Rodney à « faire la paix avec lui-même » pour lui permettre d'atteindre le repos spirituel nécessaire à l'accomplissement de l'ascension, il fallait bien que John avoue qu'il n'avait guère pris au sérieux son rôle de coach (il avait dévalisé Teyla, lui empruntant toutes ses bougies mais son investissement s'était arrêté là). Mais il ne comptait pas refaire cette erreur.

Cette fois, il serait là pour Rodney, vraiment là.

Carson leur avait dit que parler à quelqu'un dans son état était important de manière à stimuler … euh, John ne se rappelait plus quoi. Pas grave, l'important, c'était qu'il était là.

Il se trémoussa sur sa chaise.

Ouais, il était là, mais franchement, est-ce que Carson ne pourrait pas faire un petit effort pour équiper ses salles de chaises dignes de ce nom ? Non, parce que franchement, attendre que votre meilleur ami veuille bien daigner ouvrir un œil et regagner le monde des vivants, c'était déjà assez difficile comme ça, alors le faire avec les fesses en compote !

John soupira. Au moins, le coma de Rodney avait été (si on pouvait dire ça) la seule mauvaise nouvelle de la journée. Aucun autre corps momifié n'avait été retrouvé.

Le moniteur cardiaque auquel Rodney était relié émit un bipbip irrégulier interrompant les pensées de John qui fut sur ses pieds en un instant. Le canadien était–il enfin en train de se réveiller ?

- Rodney ?

Le moniteur se calma. John soupira à nouveau et retomba lourdement sur sa chaise.

Ok, temps de faire un peu de lecture.

John posa son magazine sur la table de chevet et prit l'épais manuscrit qui se trouvait là.

- « Technologies Asgard et terrienne : une symbiose réussie », lut John à voix haute. Hum, tout un programme, hein ? Et vous savez qui a écrit ce petit chef-d'œuvre McKay ? Continua John. L'autre grand cerveau de nos deux jolies galaxies réunies, j'ai nommé, le Colonel Samantha Carter.

John fit jouer ses sourcils d'un air entendu. Malheureusement, la forme sur le lit ne bougea pas d'un pouce. John poussa un énième soupir et commença sa lecture.

* * *

Rodney, qui était passé de la personnification du poisson à celui de la pauvre chouette, fixait l'homme devant lui. Non, pas un homme, un Ancien. Il se retrouvait comme Daniel Jackson (7) entre les mains de -- Minute, s'il était en compagnie d'Anciens, cela voulait dire que …

- _Ooooooh_ non. Je suis mort … grogna t-il, yeux fermés et front posé sur la table devant lui.

Le serveur fit la grimace.

- Euh, non, pas tout à fait …

Rodney, le front toujours sur la table, grogna à nouveau et maugréa.

- Je suis mort et un Ancien me baratine avec des énigmes pseudo ésotériques, génial, non vraiment, c'est génial.

- Docteur McKay, vous n'êtes pas mort, soupira le serveur.

Rodney releva la tête, tout sourire.

- Vraiment ? Wow, ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, une excellente nouvelle même !

Le serveur eut une nouvelle grimace gênée.

- Mais, euh, ça ne veut pas dire que vous soyez en tip-top forme non plus.

Un nouveau grognement échappa à Rodney qui cette fois frappa la table de son front.

- Je le savais … parler à un Ancien, c'est comme croire que l'on peut tenir une conversation intelligente avec Kavanaugh.

Il releva la tête et foudroya l'homme du regard.

- Et d'ailleurs, où est cette satanée Oma Desala ?

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans le regard du serveur et Rodney regretta (presque …) sa question.

- Je suis Orlin (8), répondit l'Ancien. Oma est … _était_ mon mentor.

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais où ? Soudain, il s'en souvint : dans un des rapport de l'équipe SG1.

Orlin lui sourit en voyant que Rodney avait compris qui il était.

- Et oui docteur McKay, il semblerait que nous partagions la même passion pour … un Colonel de l'armée de l'air Américaine.

Rodney croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ok, très bien, si vous répondiez à mes questions, _Don Juan_. Et par pitié, sans les entourloupes verbales dont les vôtres sont si friands.

Orlin s'installa sur la chaise en face de Rodney.

- Très bien Docteur.

- Parfait, si nous commencions par le plus important, c'est-à-dire _moi_. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de « mort sans être mort » ?

Orlin resta un long moment silencieux, jouant avec une frite, avant de la gober.

- Vous jêtes chûr que vous ne voulez pas en goûter une ? Demanda t-il tout en mâchouillant.

Rodney se leva, furieux.

- Non, je ne veux pas de vos … frites ! Ce que je veux ce sont des réponses : qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Il se peut que vous euh, soyez dans le coma lui répondit Orlin.

Rodney retomba lourdement sur sa chaise.

- Coma ? Mais … mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu tomber dans le coma ? Je n'étais même pas en mission !

Toujours gêné, Orlin répondit avec un petit haussement d'épaule.

- Il se peut aussi que j'ai une petite part de responsabilité dans ce qui vous est arrivé.

Rodney fronça à nouveau les sourcils surpris par la réponse d'Orlin lorsqu'il comprit ce que l'Ancien voulait dire.

- VOUS ! C'est vous qui m'avez fait ça ! Vous … vous avez essayé de me tuer !

- Je suis désolé mais c'était la seule manière de vous amener ici.

- Oh, vraiment. Et vous pourriez être un peu plus spécifique sur le « ici » ?

- Vous pouvez voir cet endroit comme … comme une zone neutre. Vous savez que les Anciens ne peuvent interagir sur la vie ou les évènements touchant les humains au risque de perdre leur statut, mais ici c'est en quelque sorte possible.

- Je vois, et il faut absolument être mort pour avoir le plaisir de goûter à votre café ? Demanda Rodney sur un ton sarcastique.

- Mort, oui, ou mourrant … et vous êtes dans le second cas docteur McKay donc plus vite nous en venons au fait et plus vite vous avez une chance de rester en vie.

- Très encourageant marmonna Rodney. Ok, soupira t-il, je vous écoute : pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

- Vous devez m'aider à stopper quelqu'un.

- Stopper quelqu'un ? Comment ça stopper ? Et de qui s'agit-il ? Un Goau'ld a demi ascensionné comme Anubis ?

Orlin grimaça au nom d'Anubis.

- Non, pas un Goau'ld mais vous avez raison, elle est en quelque sorte « en partie » seulement une des nôtres.

- Elle ?

- Oui, c'est … c'est … Orlin soupira. C'est un peu compliqué.

Un autre regard noir de Rodney l'obligea à s'expliquer.

- L'Ascension peut parfois peser sur certains. Tous ne parviennent pas à faire le deuil de leur vie mortelle et de … ses plaisirs.

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

- Plaisirs ? De quels plaisirs est-ce que vous …

Il s'interrompit en voyant Orlin rougir.

- Oh non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça : une Ancienne mangeuse d'homme, grogna t-il.

- Euh, vous n'êtes malheureusement pas très loin de la vérité. Ceux qui ont suivi ce … _chemin_ survivent dans les deux sphères, celle de l'Ascension et celle de la mortalité, en se nourrissant de la force vitale d'un être vivant.

Rodney pâlit en comprenant les implications de ce que venait de lui apprendre Orlin.

- Elle est sur Atlantis, murmura t-il. C'est elle qui a tué Cartridge et … et les deux techniciens.

- Garwin, le nom du jeune garçon était Garwin … comment peut-on être aussi mauvais avec le nom des gens autour de soi ? S'étonna Orlin.

- Oh comme si c'était ce qui était important ! Comment est-ce que je peux arrêter cette … cette … euh, cette quoi d'ailleurs ? Comment appelle t-on une Ancienne qui joue les vampires version Wraith ce qui est plus qu'ironique si l'on considère le fait que ce sont ces mêmes Anciens qui ont créé les wraiths.

- Succuba, répondit Orlin (ignorant la remarque de Rodney sur la création des wraiths, bien évidemment).

- Comment ça Scuba (9) ? Quoi, vous voulez faire de la plongée sous-marine ?

Orlin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, Succuba (10), c'est son nom.

- Succuba ? Vous voulez dire comme dans Succube (11) ?! Vous voulez que je vous débarrasse d'un … d'un mythe !

- Un mythe vieux de plus de dix mille ans oui … un mythe qui va tuer tous les hommes de votre expédition.

- Mais … mais pourquoi est-elle sur Atlantis ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Orlin soupira.

- Nous avions réussi à la contenir prisonnière mais elle est parvenue à s'échapper.

- Minute, vous avez dit que vous aviez réussi à la « contenir ». Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ?

- Nous l'avons enfermé sous sa forme matérielle de sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus faire de mal à personne puis nous l'avons exilée sur un astéroïde …

Rodney grogna.

- Laissez moi deviner : ce même astéroïde que nous avons du détruire parce qu'il menaçait Atlantis ?

Orlin hocha la tête.

- Oui. Normalement, il aurait du passer très loin de l'orbite d'Atlantica mais quelque chose à du modifier sa trajectoire.

- Hum. C'est le cube n'est-ce pas ? C'est là dedans que vous l'aviez enfermée.

- Encore une fois, exact docteur Mckay.

Rodney fronça les sourcils et soupira.

- Et je parie que sa forme matérielle est une fumée rose.

- En effet.

- Diable, je viens de perdre 50 dollars à cause de votre succube, ronchonna Rodney.

Rodney avait parié avec Zelenka que ce dernier se mettait le doigts dans l'œil jusqu'au coccyx s'il croyait à cette histoire de fumée rose. Décidément, Rodney détestait les Anciens …

- Ok, et comment fait-on pour la remettre dans sa boîte ? Demanda t-il.

Orlin resta silencieux. Il s'était remis à jouer avec les frites. Mauvais signe, pensa Rodney.

- Orlin, si vous avez besoin de mon aide, vous devez _tout_ me dire.

Orlin soupira.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a qu'un Ancien qui puisse, avec ses pouvoirs, arrêter Succuba.

- Oh, et bien dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de mes services. Pourquoi ne vous en occupez vous pas personnellement. Vous êtes un Ancien, vous avez les pouvoirs qui vont avec, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Orlin eut un sourire triste.

- J'ai fais une promesse. A Oma. Celle de continuer son œuvre. Continuer à vous protéger tous … mais il y a un prix à payer pour ça.

Rodney sentit ses forces le quitter lorsqu'il comprit où voulait en venir Orlin.

- Si vous détruisez cette succube, vous perdrez votre statut d'Ancien, c'est ça ?

Orlin hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolé … je … je ne vois qu'une seule solution.

- Il vous faut un Ancien qui ne craigne pas de redevenir humain, murmura Rodney qui venait de comprendre où voulait en venir Orlin.

- Je suis désolé, se contenta de répéter Orlin.

Rodney se leva furieux.

- Quelle belle bande de lâches vous faites tous autant que vous êtes ! Lança t-il aux occupants du café qui l'ignorèrent. Vous créez des monstres et vous laissez les autres se charger de les détruire. Il se tourna vers Orlin qui n'avait pas bougé. Vous savez pertinemment que je ne peux pas dire non.

- Et vous savez pertinemment que pour subir l'Ascension vous devez d'abord mourir, répliqua Orlin. C'est pour cela que je vous ai choisi Docteur McKay, vous avez déjà subi l'Ascension (12) et je sais que --

- Ouais, ouais, ouais, assez de bavardage, le coupa Rodney. Plus vite je subirais votre fichue l'Ascension, plus vite je pourrais redevenir moi-même … l'idée d'être comme l'un de vous ne serait-ce que quelques heures me donne la nausée.

Rodney passa entre les rangs des petits boxes la tête haute, ignorant ceux qui étaient assis là et sortit du café. Orlin soupira et le suivit.

* * *

- …. Et le couplage avec les turbines permet de libérer l'énergie suffisante pour créer un champ de force capable de contenir les effets d'une dépressurisation violente.

Yep, John se souvenait parfaitement de ce petit miracle qui leur avait permis de survivre lorsque, McKay et lui, lorsque ce virus wraith avait pris possession du Daedalus (13). Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il lisait depuis des heures ce foutu manuscrit. Et toujours rien …

- Colonel ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là, grogna une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

- Hey Carson, répondit John. Il agita le manuscrit. Je faisais un peu de lecture à notre belle aux bois dormants.

Carson examina le titre et secoua la tête.

- Pas étonnant que vous tombiez de sommeil avec des lectures pareilles, allez ouste, sortez de mon infirmerie et allez vous reposer un peu.

- Carson, je --

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! Répondit Carson, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas assez de soucis avec un de mes meilleurs amis entre la vie et la mort ? Vous voulez aussi que je m'inquiète pour vous ?

John ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

- John, juste deux petites heures de repos, un bon repas, une douche et vous pourrez revenir. Je vous appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

Et John capitula. Diable d'écossais, pensa t-il en sortant de l'infirmerie. Il sourit. Il était fier de compter Carson parmi ses amis.

* * *

Fraîchement douché, John se laissa purement et simplement tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Le stress de leur macabre découverte ajouté à celui provoqué par l'état de santé de Rodney l'avaient complètement lessivé. Il avait à peine fermé les yeux qu'il dormait déjà.

Il les rouvrit sur un visage d'une si grande beauté que sa respiration en fut coupée.

* * *

Elle se fit la remarque que c'était toujours plus facile lorsqu'ils dormaient. Il lui suffisait alors de rentrer dans leurs rêves et le tour était joué.

Et celui-ci répondait merveilleusement. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas vécu plus tôt, avant que les siens ne poursuivent leur quête d'immortalité, avant que les Réplicateurs et les wraiths ne détruisent tout … avant qu'elle ne se perde elle-même.

Elle lui sourit. Il répondit en l'attirant à lui, l'embrassant goulûment.

Oui, c'était vraiment dommage …

* * *

- Bloody Hell ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir, soliloquait Carson.

Les diverses analyses auxquelles il avait soumis Rodney n'avaient rien donné. Absolument rien : si on devait en croire les résultats, Rodney était en pleine forme.

Sauf qu'il était plongé dans un profond coma.

Carson secoua la tête. Il prit la tassé de thé qui se trouvait à côté de son ordinateur et allait la porter à ses lèvres lorsque Sandra, l'infirmière de nuit, entra en trombe dans son bureau.

- Docteur ! C'est le docteur McKay, il est en fibrillation ventriculaire ! (14)

Carson lâcha si brutalement sa tasse qu'il en renversa tout le contenu sur son bureau.

* * *

- Ok, et maintenant, maugréa Rodney.

Il se trouvait sur Atlantis, dans un des couloirs menant aux quartiers d'habitation.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses mains … enfin, aux longs fils de lumière qui se trouvaient à l'endroit où était sensé se trouver ses mains. Il eut un frisson. Du moins, il était certain qu'il en aurait eu un s'il avait été corporel.

Il était mort.

Et il avait avec succès subi l'Ascension. Elisabeth serait si fière de lui.

Maintenant, il avait une mission à accomplir. Trouver vampirella et la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Orlin lui avait dit qu'il la trouverait facilement : les Anciens se « détectaient » généralement les uns les autres.

Et en effet, Rodney « sentit » quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais et de malsain.

Il se concentra sur la source de son inconfort.

Le couloir où il se trouvait fut un moment illuminé par sa présence puis replongea dans le noir.

* * *

John n'était pas un « débutant » en ce qui concernait le sexe mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça …

Chaque caresse le faisait frissonner, chaque baiser menaçait de le faire exploser. Et il en voulait plus, toujours plus … jamais une femme ne s'était donnée à lui de cette manière, et jamais, il ne s'était abandonné aussi complètement.

Elle était tout et il ignorait qui elle était.

Il captura ses lèvres pour un autre baiser, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur les courbes généreuses sous lui, toujours plus bas, toujours plus profond … Il aurait pu se perdre en elle.

Elle était sa vie, la raison pour laquelle il respirait. Elle était --

- Oh, bien sûr ! J'aurais du m'en douter, l'interrompit une voix ronchonne. Pourquoi faut-il que les Anciens apprécient autant les Major et les Colonels de l'USAF, hein ?

* * *

John se réveilla en sursaut, clignant des yeux. Il se sentait … épuisé. Que s'était-il passé ? Lentement, il tourna la tête.

Rodney ? Rodney était dans sa chambre. John réprima un petit ricanement. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, bouche de travers et yeux plissés : wow, Rodney avait l'air en colère, supraméga en colère et -- hu ? Qui c'était ça ?

Elle.

Oui, c'était elle … il fallait qu'il la rejoigne. Il tenta de se relever mais retomba lourdement sur son lit. Il essaya de s'aider de ses mains mais il lui semblait que tout son corps pesait des tonnes. Impossible de bouger. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il bouge !!! Que se passerait-il si elle disparaissait ? Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle …

Rodney. Rodney l'aiderait, il était son ami.

John ouvrit la bouche pour l'appeler mais ce qui en sortit ressemblait à un grognement inintelligible.

_OhMonDieu_ ! Qu'allait-il faire si Rodney ne pouvait pas l'aider ?

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues … Sans elle, Il était perdu.

* * *

- Humpf, oui, évidemment vous n'êtes pas mal annonça Rodney qui faisait face à Succuba.

Cette dernière lui sourit et, après avoir rejeté sa longue masse de cheveux noirs derrière ses épaules, s'approcha de lui, hanches ondulant.

- _Ooooooh_ mais je suis plus que « pas mal », _Ancien_. Elle avait craché le dernier mot.

Elle se planta devant Rodney et posa sa main sur sa joue. Suggestivement, elle s'approcha de lui et colla son corps au sien, plaçant une de ses jambes entre celles de Rodney.

- Je pourrais vous donner à nouveau l'envie d'être humain … l'envie de sentir, de ressentir.

Elle planta son genou sur une partie sensible de l'anatomie de Rodney … qui resta de marbre. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la repoussa.

- Désolée mais franchement, je crois que je vais passer … Il frissonna de manière exagérée. J'aurais l'impression de coucher avec mon meilleur ami. Fascinant vraiment cette capacité à prendre les traits génétiques de l'être humain que vous videz de sa force vitale … vous pourriez être sa sœur jumelle.

Succuba poussa un feulement (si, si, Rodney était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un feulement) et, griffes dehors, s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui, lorsqu'elle stoppa net.

Rodney tenait le cube dans ses mains. Il commençait à perdre sa matérialité et souriait en secouant le cube.

- Allez, temps de retourner dans votre cage, Tigresse.

- _Nooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_ ! Hurla Succuba.

Mais c'était trop tard. Toute la pièce fut bientôt baignée d'une lumière blanche éclatante. Lorsqu'elle disparut, il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne dans la pièce.

**Epilogue la semaine prochaine !**

(6) Dans Tao of Rodney, 314, notre Roro écris un livre de 500 pages sur Weir et le chapitre 10 est consacré à, je cite, « l'alchimie » qui existe entre eux deux (du moins selon Roro).

(7) Episode « Pour la vie », 818. Oma Desala propose à nouveau l'Ascension à notre ami Daniel qui vient d'être tué par RépliCarter, dans un décor très particulier : celui d'un petit resto, type routier américain.

(8) Episode « Ascension », 503. Samantha Carter, alors encore Major, est suivie par un Ancien, Orlin, au retour d'une mission. Orlin s'amourache de Sam !

(9) SCUBA est l'acronyme anglais pour Self Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus.

(10) Succube, qui est un mot masculin, vient étymologiquement du mot Succuba qui signifie concubine en latin. Il existe une autre interprétation de l'étymologie de ce mot : sub (sous) et cubare (coucher) ce qui donne qui « couche sous ».

(11) La succube (incube pour un homme) est une femme, très belle, généralement une déesse (sorcière, fée, comme il vous plaira) qui entre dans les rêves des hommes et les séduit. On la retrouve dans pratiquement toutes les mythologies (grecque, romaine, arabe, mésopotamienne, égyptienne …) et dans le chamanisme.

(12) On peut considérer que Rodney a en effet été « ascenssionné » un bref instant, juste assez longtemps pour comprendre comment il pouvait se sauver lui-même (épisode Tao of Rodney, un de mes préférés bien entendu !).

(13) Episode « IA », 202.

(14) Petit reste de mes années fac' à regarder Urgences : la fibrillation ventriculaire est un trouble du rythme cardiaque grave (contraction désordonnées des ventricules) qui fait le plus souvent suite à un infarctus du myocarde ou à une autre cardiopathie. Elle provoque un arrête cardiocirculatoire responsable d'une perte de connaissance et d'un état de mort apparente. Le traitement d'urgence repose sur la cardioversion (choc électrique externe) destinée à régulariser les contractions cardiaques.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu cette petite fic', et encore plus à ceux qui ont laissé une review.**

_**Dédicace : pour Alpheratz9 qui voulait une fic écrite dans l'une des trois premières saisons.**_

Cette fois, lorsque John rouvrit les yeux, il fixait un plafond qu'il connaissait un peu trop bien. Les odeurs, malheureusement familières, tout autour de lui confirmèrent sa première impression.

Il était à l'infirmerie.

Le problème c'était qu'il ne se rappelait absolument pas de ce que lui était arrivé pour qu'il atterrisse entre les mains de Carson et de son équipe. Ses souvenirs étaient vagues, des images entrecoupées de sensations … des sensations qui, rien que d'y penser, lui donnaient le vertige. Et la nausée.

- Ah John, vous êtes réveillé.

John tourna la tête vers la voix.

- Hey Carson, croassa t-il.

Carson prit le broc qui se trouvait sur la table près du lit et lui servit un verre qu'il lui tendit. Avec une paille. John allait protester qu'il n'était pas un gamin mais ses protestations moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit combien ses mains tremblaient. Il aurait été bien en peine de tenir le verre en effet … mais que lui était-il arrivé ?

- Carson …

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le médecin lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Nous vous avons trouvé dans vos quartiers, inconscient. Vous souffriez d'hypothermie, de malnutrition, de déshydratation … votre pression sanguine était …

Carson soupira.

- Disons, que les choses ont été incertaines pendant quelques jours.

- Quelques jours ! s'exclama John.

- John, vous êtes mon invité depuis plus d'une semaine.

Une semaine ! C'était complètement fou, sauf que …

- Je … j'ai eut la même infection que Rodney, c'est ça ? Demanda t-il.

Ce qui voulait dire que le canadien devait lui aussi être sur pied. Ce qui était, et de loin, la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée selon John.

Le visage de Carson se rembrunit immédiatement à l'énoncé du nom de Rodney et une boule se forma au creux de son estomac. Il se releva dans son lit et attrapa l'écossais par le revers de sa blouse de blanche.

- Carson, ou est Rodney ?

* * *

John leva une autre bière vers les deux soleils couchant d'Atlantica, puis il porta un toast :

- A la votre Rodney, murmura t-il.

La bouteille de Molson (15) alla rejoindre ses petites camarades vides sur le ponton. Il allait en prendre une autre lorsqu'un _Tstststststs_ le stoppa net.

- Non, franchement Colonel, je suis déçu, noyer votre chagrin dans l'alcool, c'est si tragiquement commun. Presque vulgaire en fait.

John ne tourna même pas la tête.

- Je ne suis pas Jack O'Neill, donc vous feriez mieux de ne pas porter un affreux pull beige (16), ou bien je risque fort de vous vomir dessus, maugréa t-il en portant une autre bière à ses lèvres.

- Exactement ce que je disais : vulgaire.

Rodney s'installa près de John sur le ponton. John risqua un coup d'œil. Nope, pas de pull beige mais une veste en cuir.

Rodney, ou plus exactement sa version Ancienne, fixait l'océan. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

- Je savais que vous seriez furieux mais franchement, vous devriez savoir que le goût du sacrifice va beaucoup mieux à Jackson qu'à moi … comme le beige d'ailleurs.

- Humpf, fut la seule réponse de John.

- Je suppose que cela ne devrait plus tarder maintenant …

Le ton cryptique qu'utilisait Rodney fit tourner la tête à John.

- Je les gêne … je pose un peu trop de questions, mets mon nez partout … yep, je suis bon pour l'éviction. Définitive, je l'espère … même si Orlin est, et bien disons, plutôt ok pour un Ancien. C'est pour ça que je suis là John, pour vous raconter ce qui s'est passé vu que lorsque l'un des charmants aspects de notre renaissance passe par la perte de notre mémoire. Ca et se retrouver nu comme un ver, grimaça t-il.

Et John l'écouta jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le fasse crier :

- Rodney ! Vos mains !

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

- Huhu, on dirait que ça y est …

Rodney perdait petit à petit sa matérialité, son corps de plus en plus transparent. Il sourit à John.

- A bientôt Joh--

Son corps disparut complètement.

- _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOODNEY_ !!!!!!

John hurla le nom de son ami mais seul le vent lui répondit.

* * *

Certains pensaient que le commandant militaire d'Atlantis avait perdu la tête.

Il y avait d'abord eu cette abracadabrante histoire de Succube, mais après avoir sondé la base de données d'Atlantis, les sceptiques furent bien obligés de concéder que Sheppard disait la vérité. La disparition soudaine du fameux cube avait fini de convaincre les derniers incrédules. Le département de sciences humaines était au bord du Nirvana : ils avaient la preuve que l'un des mythes les plus anciens de l'Histoire de l'homme était vrai.

Non, ce qui continuait à inquiéter certains (et notamment le colonel Caldwell), c'était cette habitude qu'avait pris Sheppard de se balader avec un sac à dos. Il l'avait avec lui partout où il allait : au mess, dans la salle de gym, en salle de réunion …

Chacun y allait de sa petite théorie sur ce que pouvait bien renfermer ce sac, les âmes les plus romantiques étaient persuadées qu'il s'agissait de souvenirs de Rodney. Il est vrai que les rumeurs McShep n'avaient pas cessé avec la soudaine mort et subséquente Ascension de McKay. En fait, c'était même le contraire : le petit air triste de Sheppard lui donnait l'air d'un amant ayant perdu l'être aimé.

Enfin, un matin, exactement trois semaines, 2 jours, 7 heures et 16 secondes après la mort de Rodney (oui, John tenait un décompte), tout le monde eut le réponse à cette mystérieuse question, lorsque, en plein débriefing, le docteur Rodney McKay fit son apparition.

Nu comme au premier jour.

Sheppard se jeta sur son sac et, avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir, en sorti une couverture qu'il posa sur les épaules de son ami.

- Hey, Rodney, bon retour parmi nous, murmura t-il à un Rodney à moitié conscient mais vivant. Bon retour parmi nous …

**Fin ! (quoi, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais laisser Rodney en compagnie de cette bande de cinglés d'Anciens !)**

(15) La Molson est la plus ancienne des bières canadiennes (la brasserie a en effet été fondée en 1786 !). La marque possède notamment Heineken et Corona.

(16) Episode « Abysses », 606. Daniel visite O'Neill alors que celui-ci est retenu prisonnier par Baal. Il est en effet habillé d'un fort joli pull beige …


End file.
